


i think i'm happy now, at least from time to time

by slybrunette



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybrunette/pseuds/slybrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith makes it home half an hour before midnight on New Year's Eve 2009, which has got to be a record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i'm happy now, at least from time to time

Meredith makes it home half an hour before midnight on New Year's Eve 2009, which has got to be a record. She hasn't been home on New Year's Eve since she started working at Seattle Grace.

There's a bottle of champagne chilling on the dining room table, and Dick Clark is on the television, or at least his show is. Derek looks faintly amused when she rushes in the door, like she's late for some party.

"Where is everyone?" She asks, looking into the kitchen but finding that just as empty as the living room.

"Sadie's working. Karev and Stevens are upstairs...doing something." He makes this face like maybe he'd heard all about it earlier, and he probably had, knowing them. Strangely, that's one of the things that make it feel like home. That happy, relaxed smile on Derek's face right now? Well, that's starting to be one of the others. "It's just us."

At some point, in between her shrugging off her coat and saying, "well, that's a nice change of pace," he gets his arms around her waist and his lips on her neck and it all kind of goes south from there. They end up on the couch, their hands all over one another, her in her bra and the blouse she'd worn completely unbuttoned, him with his pants half off, like two horny teenagers. She can't help but think the last time they had sex like this, all frantic and mildly concerned that someone would walk in on them, was in his car at Izzie's party. Only she's supposed to be sleeping with him this time around, and that feels so very, very strange, having a boyfriend and not having to hide it because he's married or an attending dating an intern. It's strange but it's good. It feels good.

He feels good too. Warm and hard underneath her, as she rocks her hips, flexes in this way that she knows makes him groan, the way that she figured out by accident, and he later came to describe as ‘the bendy thing' (well, that's one of the things; she happens to be incredibly flexible, you know). They've really gotten this down to a science by now, they know where to touch and which way to move and when. It sounds like it would be boring, it _should_ be boring, taking all the thrill out of discovery, but it's not. It feels right, most of the time.

Vaguely, Meredith can hear the countdown start on the television, see the flashing lights against their skin, green and blue and purple, a sharp contrast to the reds and yellows behind her eyelids because all her nerve endings are just absolutely on fire as she comes around him, back arching and hands gripping both him and the couch cushion.

She remembers to breathe when the countdown hits twelve. She smiles at nine. At five, he's giving her a breathy "happy new year", and she doesn't even see the ball drop because he's kissing her and she's so wrapped up in him she doesn't even know what year it just turned.


End file.
